Naruto Wars The Force Unleashed
by GhostCrystal
Summary: The Sasuke retrieval mission has become a failure and Naruto has become the unwitting scapegoat and forcibly banished from his homeland, he's found a place called the Lost Era and discovers the spirits of four powerful Force users who wish to teach him all they know. From this darkness and light he will rise more powerful than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Naruto Wars, The Force Unleashed

Story Trailer.

A young girl is seen looking up at the incredible mountain with the faces carved into it dedicated to the previous Hokages, she then enters a small food stand as a older males voice is heard asking, "Who are you?"

She is then seen sitting down as a voiceover from her begins, "I'm no one."

She then looks up to see a portrait of a young blonde hair boy with piercing blue eyes having a party with the owners and what appears to be the former Hokage in a picture hanging in the background.

LucasFilm

SHONEN JUMP

The same young boy from the picture is then seen standing before the village council being judged as his own voiceover begins, "I was raised to do one thing."

The next scene shows him looking out upon a vast wasteland with large amounts of wreckage all around him was then cost to a scene of him in front of a campfire as the voice over continues, "But now, I've got nothing to fight for!"

The next scene shows what appears to be the bridge of a Separate Command Ship, the Snake Sannin as well as his personal assistant and a young boy everyone has thought of as dead stand behind a man with a spiral mask with only one eye visible as his voice is then heard, "Nothing will stand in our way, I will finish what you started!"

The shot then changes to reveal a statue to his ancestor as the scene changes once more to him torturing an old friend who has only one eye and mask hiding most of his face from view.

The background music increases in tempo as an old black and orange Jedi Starfighter is seen moving at a rapid speed trying to avoid the laser fire from two Vulture Droid in a no snow and ice covered canyon with what appears the wreckage from the old Galactic Empire littering the area.

The girl from the beginning is heard talking once more as a scene shows her and the remaining members of squads seven standing before an old man with red lines on his face as a young looking Jedi, "There were stories about what happened?"

"It's true, all of it!" the older men says as this seemed changes the showing an old starship that was reminiscent of a certain Bounty Hunter's is seen jumping into hyperspace.

The scene then changes to a massive aerial battle taking place over the Land of Snow with everything from old Republic fighters and Star Destroyers to New Empire and Republic ships as well what appeared to be Separatist and First Order vessels attacking.

The next scene shows a a massive ground battle with what appeared to be soldiers from both the descendents of the clone trooper's as well as Republic and New Empire troops fighting against battle droids and First Order troopers, the voiceover then continues, "The dark side, the Jedi and now the Sidi... they are real."

the next scene shows the young men from the camp fire looking into the faces of several people like him especially when young girl with green hair and slightly darker skin who smiled back at him, the next scene shows him fighting the Snake Sannin and his apprentice without much difficulty.

a new voiceover is then heard, "The force it is calling to you."

This next scene shows the young man once more with a determined look about them with a certain individual now bowing before and and hoping that he could save his little brother from the dark side, "Just let it in!"

NARUTO

The Force Unleashed

WARS

Summary: In a attempt to solidify her power and the control of the Hidden Leaf Village and after the failure of the Sasuke retrieval mission which is led many to believe that Sasuke has been killed, Tsunade inadvertently signs a banishment order for young Naruto not realizing that the new traitor could even be alive and well.

With all of this happening his former village had become a hell on earth for him.

But Naruto can no longer fight the Darkness on his own and this final betrayal of someone he once trusted with his life has led him down the path of the Dark Side of the Force, but like Darth Vader and his Secret Apprentice he will emerge from the Darkness more powerful than ever.

He has met people that have shown him the Light once more and those people he will protect with his life including one worth dying for.

Pairings: Naruto x Fu and others

I do not own, Naruto or Star Wars.

The authors note, originally I have decided to do some editing to this story as I regret to say that some of the grammar in it is indeed horrible awful and downright disgraceful, at the same time I have come to a realization that while I like the original story I seriously need to rework it.

Areas of the story will be much the same except I intend to do a lot of work to give it a new feel and direction.

C1, Fear and Hope is his Ally

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

LucasFilm

SHONEN JUMP

A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away

NARUTO WARS

Episode One

The Force Unleashed

It is a time of great chaos as the Jedi have won they last great battle with the Dark Sith but this has left the Jedi order in ruins.

From the ashes the Jedi under the control of the New Republic seek to rebuild their damaged order and are unaware that the Force has begun to rise on a distant world in the Outer rim.

Two of the Jedi who feel that the order and the New Republic has become too complacent now feel a strange pull towards the outer rim in an unknown destiny that awaits them.

From this world the Force will be unleashed and Awaken once more and the Force spirits of both the Sith and Jedi of the past will guide the new Chosen One who will unleash the Force once and for all and bring about balance.

the scene then moves that the stars in the background then moves down to the view of a lush blue and green planet.

His dreams flowed with the memories of his dark past and the event that had led him down the road of the Dark Side of the Force and meeting the Force Spirits that had forever changed his destiny from that day and on, he remembered the day of his ultimate betrayal and banishment at the hands of someone he once viewed as a surrogate mother who had in the end had only sought power to maintain her new position.

He had seen many of his so-called friends turn on him and embrace their hatred and anger and vented upon him as if he was the demon that he carried since the day he had been born, an event that he had absolutely no choice in whatsoever.

He still remembered the day he'd gone to see Tsunade about his future and that of the teammate he had attempted to save but had failed to do from the villages greatest threat who had done everything in his power to obtain the boy no matter the cost in the end, that cost had been making everyone think that the boy in question was now dead and that he was responsible.

The older woman was clearly nursing a hangover and had been drinking heavily the night before and was in no mood to entertain anyone or anything at the moment, and yet at this moment she was unaware that she would be setting in motion the great change on this world by the actions she was about to take.

And yet for some reason she seemed different which the alcohol had no bearing on.

He walked up to the desk careful to not antagonize her as her punches and strength were no laughing matter and came upon a document of his name parted on it only to discover what it was intended for, his curiosity had turned to horror as he read the clauses and punishments for simply completing a mission and realized that there was much more going on behind the scenes that he could not see but still the pain and anguish from what she had done to him had hurt him more than any assassination technique could ever do.

His thoughts raced, 'Is she doing all of this to me because of Sasuke, it's not fair that I should suffer because of the fourth's actions to save these ungrateful people. Why should I suffer because of them and the fact that they cannot let go of their hatred, I have deceived myself for far too long in thinking that there is a chance for me here, I was a fool there is no hope in these people's hearts anymore. I have bled for them for far too long with nothing in return and there is no more point in staying here.'

It was at this moment that Tsunade was coherent enough to sense that someone was in the room with her only to see the young man she saw as a younger brother standing before her desk holding a piece of parchment that would decide his fate, but because of the effects of the alcohol and of her hangover had worn off and she was still not thinking clearly and instead of trying to comfort him she responded with anger and hatred and snatched the document from his hands not even bothering to read the document that was in her hands and in a fit of rage placed her official seal upon the document not caring that she had just destroyed whatever little hope the young man before her would have for many years to come and was the event that started his path down the Dark Side.

After stamping the document she called in several of her personal bodyguards the ANBU who were shocked at what they saw on the document as well but followed their orders as they begin to drag the young man out of the office who could only yell out the question of why and was everything on that document true.

To his utter dismay her response was a simple, "Yes, now get the hell out of my office you little brat."

By the banishment order , he knew that if he stayed his life would be in tremendous amounts of danger forcing him to flee as soon as the deed had been done and the parchment was placed in his hands.

He had read the document and knew that for some reason she wished him to suffer even more in the future by forcing him to return to this hellish place despite the fact that every person here would know his darkest secret that he had no control over and would do everything in their power to make his life and even more unbearable than it had already been, what was worse for him was that he could not even enter the Land of Fire for the next three years without the threat of death upon him.

He also knew that he could not stay in one place for too long as there were more than one group of people that would want nothing more than either have his death or to control him as their own personal weapon, it'd taken him more than a month but he'd eventually reached a what some called The Lost Era.

What few of the people of the Hidden Leaf knew was that he was aware of his mother's ancestry, he was aware of his ancestors connection to this place and the stories that went with them.

He had read many stories from his ancestors journals that many would never willingly enter this place and thought, 'What a perfect place to hide.'

One of the stories had said that a great and terrible battle had taken place in the sky with flying ships who were from beyond the stars, it was even said that a dark order had found a new home here.

It was upon entering this place that he discovered that it was a in fact a large graveyard and battle site with strange metal buildings seemed as if they had once moved among the skies themselves upon entering several of the strange silent metal structures he discovered how many strange things were inside it and it was here that he encountered them, both the Light and Dark Side of the Force flowed strong here waiting for the day of their return and it just so happens that this boy who had been denied so much in his life.

He was then suddenly handed what some can only be called one of the greatest powers in the known galaxy.

The spirits themselves have debated amongst themselves and ultimately decided upon how to not only approach the boy but also how to train him as they had seen many events that would lead the boy down both the Dark and the Light path ultimately leaving him in balance, the darkest among them decided it was his turn to train the boy down the path of the Dark Side.

It was a strange way to do the right thing but it had to be done for the events that were to would soon become a part of what would allow him to grow like no other person in this land would ever would and to receive and return the Force to this would once more.

XX

Naruto had finished what he could only describe as his initial search of this ship's bridge only to find two rather strange looking corpses that had been at the time of their death or the crash of this vessel had been engaged in mortal combat against one another, he had found no other bodies in this section and decided to at least give them some form of dignity and had taken the bodies outside to give them a proper burial and it but kept their strange looking cylinder weapons for himself as he had seen that they still worked and realized they could come in quite handy against his many enemies.

It was at this moment that he felt a strong presence in turned to see what he could only describe as a ghost of a rather evil looking old man standing before him with a curious look upon his face while at the same time the men seem to have an aura of fear and hatred and even evil about him that was tempered with a calm collected nature, it was clear to him while this man had once done great evil he had also played a part in some kind of great event that had set a new balance of power.

Naruto however felt no fear of this spirit and in fact felt something else, the desire to learn everything could and let his anger and hatred finally found a voice before it destroyed him in the process of trying to control it endlessly.

The spirit before him nodded and then introduced itself, "Hello young one, allow me to introduce myself I am Darth Sidious of the Sith and what would your name be young one?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you going to hurt me?" the boy asked him.

The spirit could only laugh at this question, "No my boy I have no intention of hurting you, in fact I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?" Naruto asked him now quite curious in all honesty.

"Both I and 3 more spirits wish to train you in our arts, I have elected to begin your training first." The spirit said to him with no deception in his voice at all for the young boy to hear unlike others he had met in the past.

The spirit could see the worry and concern in the boy's face and eyes, "I can assure you that to be trained by us is your choice and yours alone young one, so I ask you this, become our apprentice learn to use the Force starting with the Dark Side and then the light and you will achieve a power greater than any ninja."

Naruto was honestly surprised and yet still skeptical as he asked another question, "Can I truly learn to use this power?"

"Not from a ninja!" Sidious said to him.

Naruto felt a great power come over him and went down on his knees before the spirit and said, "I pledge myself to your teachings and that of my future teachers."

"Good, good Young one the Force is strong with you, a powerful Sith you will become and one day a Jedi as well, Hence forth you shall be known as Darth… Maelstrom."

Naruto bowed to his new master and said, "Thank you My Master."

The spirit smiled and motioned for him to follow as he said, "Rise Lord Maelstrom, I have much to teach you and so little time to do so in and there are things happening in this land and I believe that you will play a very important role in events yet to come."

XX

A young girl with long blonde hair had just entered the Hidden Leaf Village to finally meet her godmother who's now the village leader when she suddenly felt a strange sensation like none other than knew that instantly something had gone wrong was someone important to her.

XX Seven months later the Lost Era

A young woman wearing a white armor with blue markings upon it that had been obviously worked on to fit her frame walked along with her three companions, the other three companions were also young females but each as different as they could be.

At the moment they were currently leaving their forest home and heading into what was known as the Sand Graveyard which held the remnants of their ancestors arrival upon this planet, very rarely did anyone ever enter this area and were more afraid of the stories of ghosts that seemed to walk this area.

Their current destination however was the edge of the Sand Graveyard where they were hoping to find the necessary parts to help their friend Akima Fett out as she needed help repairing her vessel and the potential parts that were known to litter this area.

However they were surprised to find that there was almost no parts laying around as there had once been, Bow the young woman wearing a blue and white armor was honestly surprised realizing that something had indeed happened here but the question was what?

Akima was also surprised as they had found parts here before but realized that someone had come through here with a fine tooth comb, and it had been to recently.

Mavis and her sister Quorra were also surprised and left the area looking like the parts had never been there before and they have been here many times before, "What is going on in this area there were plenty of parts lying around the last time we here?"

Quorra nodded her head in agreement as she began to observe the area in more detail as she then spoke, "It's been eight months since we were last here sister, but it looks like someone has been here and recently by the look of things."

Akima turned to Bow and then spoke, "I thought that no one came out this far unless they absolutely have to Bow?"

"I think someone new is here, we needed to press on and quietly all of us!" Bow said to them as she motioned for them to follow her deeper into the woods and ultimately into the Send Graveyard itself.

The 4 women made their way into the Sand Graveyard without attracting any kind of attention from whoever this new person was, after only a few minutes they eventually came upon a large clearing that was full of activity for the lack of a better word.

All around the area appeared to be a young man who was busy salvaging and repairing anything he could get his hands on, much to their surprise they noticed just how many of them there were which were too numerous for any one person to be unless they were a ninja of this world.

Even with the sheer number of this young man they were also surprised to see many different droids both the appeared to be from the Old Republic and much to their surprise several different models of battle droids working together, in the center was a black and dark orange Jedi Starfighter that was of the later designs which become the model for the Tie Fighters of the Empire currently being worked on by a black and orange astrometric droid and a another version of the young man but also someone they had not seen before with having an era of power about him.

Naruto and Anakin were quite aware of their visitors and yet continue to work however they have let several of the others know they were there so that the two could meet these people and determine their motives, from their hiding spots they were truly surprised at the amount of activity going on and had to admit that seeing this many parts it would help them and Akima out in their village greatly.

However right at that moment they then heard what sounded like weapons being leveled at their backs and could only let out a curse, they then turned around coming face-to-face with several battle droids and many copies of the young man who had what looked like a Lightsaber in his hand that had yet to be activated.

The two young girls were absolutely surprised by how he moved and admitted to themselves that he must've already been trained as a warrior as he then brought out one single cylinder and ignited the blue blade, the musical like sound of the weapon conveyed a sense of both wonder and danger as he then motioned for them to follow him as the droids kept an eye on them as well.

Eventually the group of women were brought just before the Jedi Starfighter as the group of young men in question continued to work, Naruto then tightened one final circuit on the starfighter as its systems came back to life once more.

The small droid then seem to let out a happy squeal as the blonde put his hand on the top of its dome and finally spoke in almost angelic tone, "Good work D-4, you were right master Anakin it was just a simple flow problem and now she's purring like a kitten."

It was at this moment that Bow recognized his face as well as the name, "It can't be, there is no way your Gen. Skywalker... That was almost 200 years ago during the Clone Wars, it's not possible."

Anakin was honestly surprised that they had recognized him at all and was also surprised they had not associated him with his time as Darth Vader the Sith Lord, there was also something about this young woman that spoke and reminded him of Capt. Rex.

Anakin then proceeded to walk over to her and gave her a once over, "Was Capt. Rex one of your ancestors?"

Bow was honestly surprised by the statement, "Yes, but who are you there's no way you can be the General."

Much to their surprise a small and very old Jedi then appeared glowing blue, the small being then walked forward and stood next to Anakin and Naruto and then spoke, "Yes strong with the Force you all are, trying to understand you are hhm."

Akima Fett had only rarely been told she had a connection with the Force and yet was never strong enough to be trained as a Jedi but it had aided her in many of her adventures for misadventures for that matter, she was so shocked to see the ghost of one of the greatest Jedi Masters of all time standing before her and that she actually dropped her helmet.

They could not come to any coherent words to say.

Quorra tried opening and closing her eyes only to still see the tiny spectral Jedi was still standing there with a look of amusement, she then pointed at him and could only mutter, "It's a ghost."

Yoda could only let out a laugh, "Yes a ghost I may be, but one with the force am I now... Only a small time we have here in this world, not made of muscle are we but luminous beings we are."

Naruto could not help but laugh as he then walked over and pointed to his masters as he then spoke, "the first time I met them I was scared to death but at least I was smart enough to listen to them, now I've become something more than either the Jedi or the Sith could ever become... Master Yoda said I am a thing of balance and I still have much to learn but also much To Pass on as Well."

Mavis was still trying to piece together what was going on as well, "But how are they here and why does Gen. Skywalker have a physical form?"

Yoda now had a smile on his face as he then spoke, "Truly wonderful the minds of a young person is, Naruto here was trained as a ninja of this world before coming here... Hurt he was but also strong with the Force as well, trained him we did and for a time with his Shadow Clones a temporary body he can give us for a time to help him and guide him."

The four young women were surprised at what they had just learned and realized they were looking at two legendary figures, right at this moment they then heard the sounds of gears and motors as a rather ornate and an extremely dangerous looking protocol droid enter the area.

The droid took one look at them and instantly brought out a blaster and ended right at them only to be stopped by Naruto himself, "No Prime they are not a danger."

The protocol droid now known as Prime simply lowered his weapon and then spoke, "I thought you were in danger master, if anything were to happen to you my behavioral core would simply malfunction."

"It's all right Prime they mean no harm so you don't have to worry about doing anything to them, it's not like they're the ones who betrayed me." Naruto said was a bit of sadness at the end.

"I understand master and I hope to destroy those meat bags one day for what they did to you it would make my behavioral core glow with excitement, I also see that master Anakin is here as well but please remember his clone body can only take so much before he returns to the force." Prime said as he still eyed the 4 women with a cautious attitude.

"You may just get that chance Prime, we both know one day they'll be coming for me and the others of my kind." Naruto said.

The small orange and black astrometric droid then quickly rolled up with what looked like panic in his movements, Prime was the first droid to begin translating, "It would appear that one of our reconnaissance droids has picked up a rather large seagoing fleet of warships landing on the beach, he also says he can give us a look at what they are up to?"

Naruto quickly turned to R4-D4 and nodded his head as the droid then began to play a hologram of this meeting, "Have we located the village yet?"

"Yes sir, it's blocking our path to the Lost Lands so no matter what we'll have to go through them Sir." One of the other men in the projection said.

"Good, kill anyone who gets in your way I don't care if their civilians are not... No witnesses that comes straight from Lord Chronos himself." The commander said .

"What of the resistance leaders we have on board?" one of the soldiers asked.

"When this is over will take them back and execute them and their resistance will die with them."

Bow Akima Quorra and Mavis were absolutely stunned by what they had just heard as Quorra then spoke, "There's no way we can hold off a invading force of that size for very long, and there's no way we will make it back in time on foot."

Bow quickly began to check all of her equipment and gear just as Akima did as well, "Don't count the village out just yet, but you're right about one thing without some serious help I don't think we're going to make it and let's not forget that they have Akima's ship there as well but it's in no condition to help."

"Then we will help you!" Naruto said as he then motioned for all of his clones and droids ready to depart, R4 quickly used his thrusters to get back into the Jedi Starfighter readying it for flight.

Bow was honestly surprised by his statement but then was tapped on the shoulder by Prime who pointed towards a republic dropship that was being outfitted with enough weapons for a battalion, she then shouted so that everyone could hear her, "Get on board the dropship."

Akima was already on board with all of her gear ready for action and set in the pilot seat, "I'll drive, everyone hold on here we go."

End of C1

Development Diary 1.

This first chapter originally started out as a simple rewrite of the original story but as time progressed I realized I could make the new version of the story that I had been playing around with for some time, and then I did that preview of this which was heavily inspired by the new Battlefront game and gave me new ideas of where to take the story.

One of the first things I did was to change some of the aspects of the story and also to realize I never really explained or even spent any time on the place called the lost era or as some of the outside world knows it as the lost lands, there was also fact that I brought so many Jedi into the preview story and I did not have any time to really set up some of the other characters it just felt rushed and plus I had to correct so many mistakes because I was rushing it.

Because I used the first chapter from the original story to help with this rewrite I was able to keep certain things from the original story and yet take it in a completely new direction, one of the other things they did is that Sasuke is now thought to be dead and this is created in a large amount of backlash for him in the village which is completely different from the original story where he was brought back and this makes his banishment and also his fall to the dark side first much more understandable and in way believable.

And while I like the original story this is the one I feel I will work on more and luckily I was able to and that particular story in a way that was similar to the movies and sets but at the same time it wasn't as satisfying to both me and some of the readers, plus I had to set up certain characters as we went on an original notice there are no Jedi characters coming to the world just yet and that will start on purpose because they'll be one of the events that will change certain things happening in the elemental nations but at the same time it will be one we had in the previous story where you have mostly arrogant Jedi to contend with.

I would like to hear what you all think of this new version of the story, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, The Battle.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard throughout the woods and the small village of Keyday as the villagers went about their day, while not massive by any stretch of the imagination it was still home to over 18,000 people who were all descendents from the event that had occurred here at the Lost Era.

The village itself was hidden deep within the forest of gigantic trees and was lush with many different kinds of plant life and even animals who are allowed these people to survive here since the time of the clone wars, they had kept much of their technology hidden trying to appear not be a threat to the outside world and giving them no reason to come here.

And yet this did not mean they had not passed on the knowledge on how to be soldiers even going so far as to play wargames both against themselves and the battle droids that they still had, so when the sounds they were accustomed to suddenly stopped for all purposes they immediately became aware of their environment falling back on their training and signaling others to prepare for trouble.

The Mist Ninjas suddenly realized that there were no longer sneaking up on a unsuspecting enemy and began to feel their adrenaline pumping, the Leader of the operation simply push them forward thinking that victory would be rather simple as Lord Kronos said it would be.

And yet now he felt for the first a bit of unease that something had gone terribly wrong, no matter what he knew there was a fight coming and part of him was savoring every moment of it come and with every scream and plea of mercy that he would never acknowledge for in his eyes these people were not worthy to live and breathe the same air as he did.

After only a minute of advancing and trying to remain as silent and undetected as possible this dissolution was shattered like glass, within a minute strange people wearing white and blue armor with strange black weapons in their hands suddenly appeared with absolutely no fear visible.

At first the Mist Ninjas were trying to figure out who these strange warriors might be and how easy would be to defeat an enemy who didn't even have a suitable weapon only for those strange objects to begin lashing out strange rays of light which began to take out man after man in quick succession, suddenly the momentum changed and anyone who was thinking this would be a quick and easy victory felt the sudden change.

As the Troopers fired into their unwelcome guests knowing full well that this many Ninja and Samurai was a clear indication that they were being invaded and with what was happening in the Land of Water it was quite clear there would be a massacre if something was not done, the only two decently trained Jedi remaining if they could in a sense even be called that immediately joined in the battle.

And yet the two could not be more like each other, the older Jedi was known as Silas and had done everything he could to pass on the knowledge he possessed but had to admit that their training had never truly been completed as the survivor who taught them and their ancestors had only been an apprentice.

And yet this did not stop Silas from passing on what he knew and trying to help as many people as he could and yet he felt despair as he looked at his most promising student, William a man who believed himself to already be a Jedi Knight if not a Master and yet had none of the humility that his other two young students Mavis and Quorra possessed.

He knew well that Mavis had strong connection to both the Light and Dark side of the Force and yet she had never once been a threat and it helped that her sister kept her balance, and yet when he looked at William he felt something totally different.

Silas immediately activated his blue Lightsaber and went on the attack defending many of his comrades and friends as they fought to protect their home from these invaders, when he looked back he only saw William debating whether or not this was worth his attention, "William we must defend our home, we cannot let them get any closer I need your help."

William however scoffed at his master's words, "You are doing fine old man, the village needs my protection more and I doubt they will make it that far with out it."

Silas was then forced to watch as William ran back to the protection of the village muttering something about cowards to himself but noticed one of the troopers gave him a nod of understanding, "We'll deal with him later Master Jedi, right now let's stop these sons of bitches first."

Silas nodded as they begin to advance upon their enemies however he could not help speak out knowing that he at least had humility and was humbled, "If only I were a Master this might never have happen."

The Mist Ninjas as well as the Water Samurai found the resistance far more intense than they had originally anticipated and yet they were adapting thanks to their training, "Keep pushing forward men, I want every last one of these filthy creatures exterminated."

However at this very moment the Water forces began to approach a natural defensive area and everything began to intensify by tenfold, virtually everyone was forced to stop their march as they could hear their enemies cheering that they had finally stopped the advance.

"Don't let up we're pushing them back, bring up more men and increase the firepower at the weak points don't give them a inch." One of the troopers shouted for all to hear.

The Commander however was now more angry than he had ever been in his life and immediately went to perform one of his last resorts, "Summoning Jutsu."

Every last one of the Troopers was shocked to see a very large cloud of smoke appear only for some kind of massive creature which reminded them of a crocodile to then come out of the smoke and what looked like a double bladed battle Ax in hand, it took one look at the ground as the smoke cleared and seemed to nod its head as it then went headlong into battle.

All their blasters were doing was slowing it down and making it angrier in the process, Silas quickly took charge of the situation and rushed in hoping that he could make a difference and was alongside at least four troopers and hoping to end the creature only to watch as his Lightsaber only cut a small part of the large weapon off.

The crocodile was honestly surprised to see his weapon so easily damaged and retaliated without any hesitation which sent them flying right back into their own lines badly injured from the attack, the creature then let out a tremendous roar and was heard as the creature then proceeded to rush their position once more.

As the creature came closer and closer to their lines and the fire only intensified their were expecting for it to crash right into them only to watch as several missiles seem to impact it in the shoulder forcing it back both in shock and pain that something other than another kind of summoning animal could do such damage to it.

It was right at this point that everyone looked up to see an Old Republic Gunship firing its missiles into the creature's back but it was only causing minimal damage but it was more than enough to force it back, the creature then took one look at them and ran at the old Gunship.

Akima was able to pull the gunship back just in the nick of time as the large creature attempt to knock them from the sky, instead its large battle ax cause significant damage to a nearby tree but this did not stop the rage it clearly felt as it eyed them once more for the kill only to stop as it heard a strange sound approaching.

Whenever the sound was it was high-pitched for sure and suddenly everyone was able to make out a small craft that was black and orange paint upon it and going into the fury unleashing its turbo lasers then watching as the large crocodiles face sending it even further back, the Water Troops and the creature was shocked that something else could push back the large summoning animal back however they then watched three bright red objects detach from the unusual craft's belly and fly right into the creatures face and back.

Within a second the large explosions were seen emanating from each strike as the torpedoes hit home, the large creature then proceeded to fall for it thanks to gravity's assistance crushing a great many of the enemy forces in its wake.

Just a few seconds later large crocodile then disappeared in a large plume of smoke surprising The Commander who had summoned it in the first place leaving him totally surprised by what had just transpired, just as the smoke was beginning to clear he then heard the strange sound once more as she looked up and saw a strange orange and black craft of some kind flying overhead with an unusual grace to it.

However this time the craft was far lower than it had been with its previous strafing run as The Commander and then noticed a person jumping out of the craft's cockpit as if it was the most normal thing in the universe, the unusual craft then righted itself as it flew off all leaving the occupant to impact the ground with no visible signs of distress concerning The Commander greatly.

It was only now that he got a good look at his new opponent to see that he was a young man no older than 15 years of age perhaps 14 years of age at the least but it was his physical appearance that put The Commander on edge, he wore a strange set of armored black pants that appeared to be staying with oil's as if he had just been working on something.

His chest for the most part was bare revealing the well-developed upper body and what appeared to be the faint signs of a seal on his stomach, his arms were equipped with strange pieces of armor upon them at his hair was wild and spiked but it was his eyes that scared The Commander of the most.

One of them was a piercing blue as if looking into the depths of the oceans but was the other eye that sent a level of fear up his spine as he looked into it, this eye for the most part look as if it was bathed in pure evil because of its yellow nature and yet it was the slight hint of red that made his hair stand on end as he had seen the kind of eye before but never this kind of intense.

The young man in question simply looked over the Water Troops as if assessing a simple threat, the boy in question then moved his arms out words as two cylinders then another were in each of his hands but this was not the most surprising thing as it appeared that the blades were made of light and were then admitted from the cylinders themselves and each one was a different color that matched his eyes from the deepest blue to the most menacing of red.

The Commander took one look at this realizing that this was something they had not been prepared and this boy had once been trained as a Ninja before becoming this monstrosity, "Everyone kill this boy NOW!"

The boy as soon as this was said was a blur of motion too fast for them to follow as he then proceeded to cut them down soldier after soldier, every single movement he made was with a grace and elegance that none of his attackers had ever seen before and never would again as he continued to plow through them.

To make matters worse for them he seemed to see everything coming at him even when it was impossible to be in his direct eyesight, one such Ninja thought that he was in the boys blindside as he watched this freak of nature bring one of the glowing swords down into his comrades chest literally destroying the man's heart in the process only to watch his other hand moved forward in his direction which incredible speed which then sent him flying right into a tree not more than 20 feet away and the worst part was the boy had not even touched him physically.

As the boy fought with a ferocity almost unheard of The Commander was then shocked to hear the sounds of more like swords being activated as he saw two young women entering the fray of battle as well and ran at them and directly behind them a somewhat older man as well, it was also right at this moment that the strange light weapons began to fire at them once more.

The Commander then turned to one of his men with the radio and shouted, "We need all the reinforcements right NOW!"

The radioman however felt that this battle was already lost, "But Sir we have already lost both the element of surprise and our forward momentum, we can't possibly win this battle we must withdraw!"

The Commander angered by this response then grabbed the young man by the throat bringing him within inches of his face and said in a stern tone, "That was in order!"

However right this moment they then heard the sounds of more flying vessels going overhead on a direct course towards the ships they had come in, the realization that he would soon be stuck on this island fighting a ruthless enemy hit home hard.

XX

The three other Old Republic Gunships that had been successfully restored to operating condition flew overhead on their course towards the vessels that had brought their enemies, Prime could hardly wait to try out his affective tactics once more on what he had affectionately called 'Meat Bags' to test these so-called Ninjas.

One of the Commando Droids have been using his new scanners to check to see if he could find the so-called prisoners that were being held upon one of the ships, the vessel in the middle was one that had a large number of life signs clustered in one area in particular.

"Sir, I believe I have located the prisoners." The Commando Droid said.

Prime turns to his fellow machine and said, "So which the vessel will be not be destroyed today?"

The C.D. then pointed towards the middle ship as Prime then spoke, "Excellent, oh Master will be so happy with us and do please sink those ships with enthusiasm as Master would say and let us have a fight with these Meat Bags personally."

Every single one of the droids then responded in their typical fashion as the two other Gunships then fired their rockets at the two unsuspecting ships making them nothing more than sinking ship wrecks.

The Gunship that Prime was on then proceeded to land on the deck of the ship letting its dangerous cargo of machines off, one of those deadly machines was none other than a Destroyer Droid which quickly turned into its classic wheel like design and then proceeded to roll itself into the lower decks.

With the sounds of crashing wood and metal the Destroyer Droid easily made its grand entrance causing much surprise among the few guards remained below deck, the Destroyer quickly unrolled itself and activated it's shield as it activated all of its weapons in preparation for its deadly duty.

One of the few Water Ninjas who had gotten over his shock quickly shouted for all the others to begin attacking the unusual metal creature only for every single attack to simply bounce off of it like it was nothing, one of the Water Ninjas was sure that it's head if you could call it that gave them a sort of nod to one side as if to say 'Really!' before opening fire upon them.

The Water Resistance members who were currently locked in one of the many cells aboard this ship were currently mesmerized by what they were seeing, with one final volley of laser fire the last obstacle to their freedom was down just as the sounds of additional blaster fire ended overhead.

The beautiful redhead and her two allies were absolutely shocked but were even more surprised when they heard what could only be described as clicking gears and metal upon wood coming down the staircase and headed directly for them only to reveal what looks like a strange metal skeleton clearly built for battle walking down into this part of the cargo hold.

The strange machine then walked up to their cell and with one gesture put both of its hands on the cell door and then proceeded to pull it right off its hinges freeing them, much to their surprise it then spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself I am an HK 491 series Assassin Spy and Protocol Droid, but my designation is Prime."

The three Water Resistance members were at a loss for words as they stared at the rather dangerous machine only for it to then ask some questions, "Now if you would so kindly follow me we have much to do and many arrogant Meat Bags to kill."

The three of them and the Destroyer Droid simply shrugged their shoulders as they followed him knowing that the battle was still underway in the village.

XX

The Commander of the Water Troops watched helplessly as his soldiers were being massacred down to the last man and realized he had to escape, right at this moment however Mavis stood in his path with her double bladed Lightsaber at the ready knowing full well that this had been the man to lead the attack upon her home.

Not far from Mavis own battle was Silas and Quorra working their way to her, Mavis knew she had to hold this man here until the others could arrive to back her up knowing that this man was perhaps the most dangerous of their enemies thus far.

The Commander quickly unseal a rather large broadsword knowing what these weapons made of light could do and realized that the cylinders were the weak point, The Commander then rushed her avoiding her many attempted strikes only to land a solid strike with his sword against body of her Lightsaber destroying one section and sending her fying back.

Silas and Quorra watched in horror as he walked up on Mavis hoping to end her once and for all, the young girl was unable to get back to her feet in time knowing she was about to be struck down and there was nothing anyone could do to stop what was coming.

However before the final blow could be struck the sword was cut in two by another Lightsaber belonging to Naruto, the former ninja gave The Commander a blood chilling stare as he stood protectively over Mavis.

The Commander then began to prepare a series of and seals so he could unleash a rather powerful Jutsu upon all of them, the last thing he however expected was to feel one of the Lightsabers embedded in his chest.

The Commander looked Naruto right in the eyes as he began to die and spoke, "This is not over Jedi, Lord Kronos will destroy you all."

Naruto however looked him in the eyes as he then said, "Then he will fail, you have made a terrible mistake coming here and your Sith Master will learn that the hard way."

Silas was honestly surprised by this young man and then remembered the story that before the last true Jedi Master had died upon arriving on this planet told them of the chosen one of both Light and Darkness and the true user of balance, for some reason he believed it to be this young man.

End of C2.

Development Diary 2.

this chapter was a little harder to write than I wanted it to be at first but was also something I was taking my sweet time with as well, one of the things I had to do was look at what I had wrote at the end of the original story which was a preview of this one and then adapted it in a way.

another thing that slowed me down was that my computer is really old and I was given a free update Windows 10 and instead of helping me it made a lot of things on the computer on usable or fitting function properly or they just won't work at all so I had to find a way to get the computer back to the old settings and luckily I did that but it was still a pain.

As for this chapter we get to see him really being this force of nature in a sense, it also allowed us to develop some of the other characters just a little bit and to introduce some others who will become in a regard in a pivotal role in the future.

My other problem was that it takes so long to do this one chapter and I have all these other stories to do as well and a few others that I have been really procrastinating on, this was one of the stories are really happy to be able to work on again since I started doing Arkham Knight and the continued work on the assassins Creed stories as well.

I knew that this one was really needing some attention so I went back to this one as soon as I could after finishing some of the other stories I have been working on, at same time I don't feel like these chapters have to be super big but I was surprised how much of the battle took up this entire chapter including some of the proofing work I was doing on it as well.

I know I'll probably never get everything but I just hope the story is readable, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

C3, Aftermath

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The villagers of Keyday watched as their Troopers reentered their village with a sense of accomplishment about them, it was still a utter shock that someone had decided to try to invade their home and for the lack of a better word murder them all.

But of course they were also surprised to hear what sounded like vehicles being used in the conflict and from the many sounds they could hear erecting from the battlegrounds as they then cheered as it came to an end finally, they then heard the same telltale sounds of these very same vehicles flying overhead.

They then looked up and noticed a old Jedi Starfighter with black and orange paint upon it and at list two old Republic drop ships flying off towards a secluded part of their village while the other two drop ships then landed in the square, from one of the ships came Bow as well as the remaining Jedi and of course Akima Fett.

The other old Republic dropship however only landed for a short period of time as it let off three P.O.W.s who've been held on the 3 enemy ships and from the looks of them they were Ninjas from the Land of Water, controlling and piloting the ship was none other than a set of Battle and Commando Droids.

It was a quite a shock to see a set of Battle and Commando Droids as well is what appeared to be somewhat unusual but highly functional Protocol Droid operating the Old Republic ship, their Troopers had obviously been told about these three individuals as they were then escorted towards the main governing building along with the Jedi.

William was still at a loss for words trying to figure out what had happened as he looked to Silas, his Master was also wondering what had happened on the battlefield and knew that were now more questions then answers.

All of them were then escorted into the villages main meeting hall where the Council had its day-to-day activities, everyone had questions clearly and they were quite curious about the answers.

Bow Akima Quorra and Mavis along with Master Silas stood not that far away from the three Water Ninjas as the village leader then spoke, "Thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting, hopefully this will not take too long?"

A very beautiful redheaded woman with a clear ability of authority about her walked forward and gave a slight bow as she then produced her comrades and herself to the Council, she revealed a great deal to them about what has happened including this mysterious Darth Kronos who seemed to be in control of the Land of Water.

The leader of the council was a middle-aged woman who had clearly seen much in life and yet was still a beauty to behold and yet had a great deal of wisdom which in some ways have been forced upon her, she turned to Silas because if there was anyone who would know what to do it would be him since he was technically the most experience Jedi they had.

However it was the description of what happened on the battlefield and the appearance of the unusual young man and his droid allies that was the most interesting debate at this time, clearly everyone was at a loss as it appears he was a trained Jedi and yet they had never seen him before today but it was the description of meeting him from Bow Akima Quorra and Mavis that has them all shocked to the core.

As everyone listens they were surprised by what they have been told including the appearance of so many Jedi ghosts that put them on edge realizing that this young man might be very important, William had heard a enough in his opinion and walked out of the meeting and was making preparation to meet this young man in his own way.

Bow and Akima then remembered a recording they had taken from a slave operation and decided to present it to the Council and Silas realizing they may have found the young man in it at last, "Do not be surprised by what is in this recording."

The blue glow of the hologram image came to life revealing a landing area being controlled by a group of water mercenaries who have been responsible for the kidnapping and slave drive in the area as what appeared to be an old Jedi Starfighter then proceeded to land directly in front of them, one of the most surprising things to everyone in the room was that none of the mercenaries seemed to be surprised by the old Starfighter's presence.

The cockpit then opened revealing the occupant who was dressed in total black with only a tiny bit of his face even visible as he then exited the old Starfighter and then turned to the small black and orange droid and said with a slightly distorted voice, "R4 stay here with the ship."

Bow could not help but comment on what she had just observed realizing she had seen that droid before, "I think that is the same droid that is with the young man."

Everyone was surprised by this revelation and continued to watch not knowing what was to come, Akime then changed where the recordings was taking place, it was now in a small conference room which much to their surprise looked just like old separatist technology that was clearly visible for all to see.

At this point the unusual warrior in black was seen walking down a long corridor towards the room, however preceding his arrival several animals that appeared to be highly agitated were then seen running into the room as if their lives were in danger by this menacing figure.

The leader mercenaries however seemed slightly agitated and clearly concerned about the figures presence among them, everyone in the room was now looking at him with both a sense of shock and much to everyone's surprise terror.

The leader then spoke as one of his subordinates then told him this individual's name or how to address him properly, "Welcome Lord Maelstrom, we were unaware that Lord Kronos would send someone like you for the latest shipment."

Everyone watching the recording was trying to figure out what was going on but it was clear from the way the young man's eyes are moving he was not only unamused but was also quite angered by this statement, they then watched as he brought his hand up and began to use the force to move the adjoining doors into the locked position.

Right this moment he produced a Lightsaber and then ignited a bright red blade which he then proceeded to cut everyone in his path down without mercy, much to everyone's surprise in the room these mercenaries also clearly have blasters which appear to be of separatist design and yet these weapons were practically useless against this warrior.

One of the unarmed mercenaries who looked like he handled finances and selling innocent people with his hands up and began to plead for his life, "Please NOOO!"

The plead to be spared was unanswered as the dark warrior then cut him in two without even a second thought about it, the leader for the most part was trying to open the door in a desperate attempt for freedom and survival as he watched his associates being cut down.

After killing one of the slivers he then proceeded to walk towards the next group to finish them off as well as one of the surviving guards with a blaster then came up behind this warrior and proceeded to shoot him in the back only to have the blaster bolt deflected back into him with a simple gesture and worse for this man the warrior had not been looked at him, now only the leader of these mercenaries was left and he desperately tried to get out of the room and was also clearly pondering what he had done to make his Lord so angry to be simply eliminate like this.

They then watched as he grabbed at his throat clearly being choked and was then thrown into a nearby wall facing the deadly warrior, the leader then got on his hands and knees and began to beg for his life, "Please we did as Lord Kronos asked of us, we have a new shipment of force sensitive people just like he asked to make his inquisitors with to make his Sith warriors stronger... If we have offended him we are sorAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone was surprised when he then decapitated the mercenary leader and turn back to one of the consuls and began to operate them, it was only when Bow spoke that they realized what was going on, "As you know several of our people were involved in this incident and we were already attempting to rescue them and attempting to find the controls open the cells."

The council was shocked at this realization as they watched the figure leave the room but not before making insult at the mercenaries as well as hoping that they would suffer for their disgraceful actions, the recording then showed him getting back into the starfighter and leaving the area as the recording was then shifted back to the room just as Akima and Bow blasted their way in.

Akima then ended the recording there and then spoke, "As you can see from this recording we believe that the young men is indeed this warrior but we still do not have an understanding of why he did this since at this time he appeared to operate much like a Sith."

One of the councilmembers then decided to ask a question for clarification, "Is not the incident that occurred five months ago that the Council believed was no longer an issue especially thanks to William who still has not seen this?"

Another councilmember who had also been on the battlefield this day decided to comment as well, "William does not have my respect, this young man despite this almost immediately dark incident has undoubtedly saved more lives than we can possibly realize at this time... We must talk with him!"

One of the other Council members was a little bit more of the civilian side and was in some people's opinions was a grease monkey since he liked to repair things among his many talents then decided to voice his own thoughts, "I second that motion but just in case he decides to turn us into a cabal I would like to apologize in advance."

Everyone else also agreed in the room as well knowing that they now had to go speak with someone who is just as dangerous as any of their Jedi, as they exited the council chamber they then saw William walking up to them with what appeared to be several soldiers armed to the teeth with then spoke, "Master Silas I decided to go confront this young man but if you are to accompany me it will go much smoother to subdue him."

Silas was not happy by this turn of events as he realized this could provoke fights and with what he had already seen it would not go well, "The Council wishes to have a discussion with him you will stand back is that understood!"

"This young man is dangerous, you should not be taking this kind of a risk." Williams said almost sounding concerned about the older Jedi before him.

Silas was still upset over how their relationship had fallen hard over that one instant that it also affected Mavis greatly as well, "This young man maybe incredibly dangerous but he also protect total strangers, I will give him the benefit of the doubt because of that and he fought when you went back to the village instead of helping us!"

As they all made their way to his camp site night had fallen which gave away a bright orange glow of a campfire not too far in the distance, the boy in question is sitting at the fire simply making some food for himself as R4 and a destroyer droid are busy playing a holographic game not too far away.

R4 then becomes slightly agitated as he detests so many people coming towards them, Naruto smiled and then puts his hand up in a stopping gesture as he then speaks, "I know they're here R4, I was expecting this to happen I just wonder if they will make the right choice."

Silas was honestly surprised by what he had just heard and noticed that one of the commando droids as well as destroyer were no longer as relaxed as they had been before, it didn't help that Prime decided to make his presence known as well, "Oh Master are these arrogant meat bags trying to be a threat to you, because if they are I will personally remove them for you."

Naruto could not help but laugh at that statement, "Relax Prime nothing bad has happened yet and they do decide to do some bull shit we will deal with them, besides no one got hurt yet?"

However Prime had an almost guilty look about him which was difficult since he was a HK droid, as if to make the moment even more unbelievably awkward they then saw a dead deer then fall out of a tree as Prime then proceeded to whistle trying to act innocent as everyone from the Jedi and his master and even his fellow droids could not help but look at him.

"That deer was already up there before we got here Master!" the deadly droid said hoping that everyone would buy his story.

Quorra and Mavis could not help but laugh at the current situation since the environment around them had been so tense, however before Silas could say anymore William decided to make his presence known, "I demand that you identify yourself immediately as a Jedi Master!"

However all he got was a snicker from Naruto who then proceeded to sit right back down on the same log he had been sitting on before and turned back to Silas and spoke, "You have much to ask me I bet?"

Silas was surprised by this action but then realized that he could tell the difference between the two of them and that he was only there to talk, "Yes I have many questions for you and my name is Silas and I am a Jedi, what exactly are you?"

Naruto could only smile at the older Jedi as he then spoke, "I don't think there's a name for what I am yet, and for me things are very complicated at this time."

Naruto was honestly pondering his own future at this moment however he can also feel the anger arising from William for the failure to answer his question, "I asked you a question and you will answer ME!"

Right at that moment the atmosphere in the area changed as Naruto brought himself to his full height revealing the same black battle outfit that he warned in the recording when he had slaughtered those slaves, for the first time William actually felt something he not felt in a very long time now since that terrible day... Fear!

Naruto studied his opponent in great detail as he then spoke, "You are no Jedi Master as much as you wish to present yourself as one, you are not even a Knight."

William felt his anger rising at this insult as his new opponent continued to speak, "Even right here I can feel your anger continuing to build, continue down this path and Dark side will consume you and unlike me you will not be able to return some do not force this confrontation!"

William felt both his fear and anger rising even more but decided to humiliate this young man believing that he was stronger than anyone even his own father Silas we still saw as a week old man would have yet truly gain unity with the light side of the force, "You claim to know the Dark side of the Force which can only mean you are a Sith Knight, I will defeat you now and begin training you myself in the ways of the Jedi."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this young Jedi who had so much yet to learn, "You are nothing more than a Padawan young man and you have already forgot that a Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense never attack."

William by this point had heard enough effort and then produced his Lightsabre igniting it in the process, but Naruto did not produce one of his own and only stated his ground waiting for his opponent to make the first move and he did not have to wait long.

William came in like a wild animal without any direction but with clear skill about him, but it was also clear that he lacks any experience like his opponent who was easily dodging his every strike.

Silas was truly surprised by what he had witnessed so far and now understood that his son would have resented him ever since that incident with his older son who had fallen to the dark side of the Force thanks to that unknown source that had corrupted him so long ago.

William attempted to impale his opponent only for Naruto to easily dodge his opponent and quickly grabbed William by the hands he then proceeded to apply unimaginable amounts of pressure forcing Williams let go of his weapon which then fell to the ground, Naruto then proceeded to throw his opponent into a nearby tree several feet away with both his own physical strength and the Force helping to guide him.

William had never been so humiliated in his life and then watched as his Lightsaber was then taken by the enemy thanks power of the force, Naruto then proceeded to examine the weapon realizing that this particular saber was actually quite old but when he looked at the other Sabres he realized they had all been constructed by their individual user.

William began to feel cold but let his anger continue to drive him on wards as he once again rushed his opponent only to be stopped in mid air as he was lifted off the ground but not by this young man but by his own father, "That is enough William, I can feel the dark side beginning to surround you... If you continue down this path I will have no choice but to stop you and I do not wish to kill my last son."

William was then lowered to the ground by his own father but now begin to feel the effects of the dark side and for once begin to realize that there was something terribly wrong with, however it was Naruto walked forward still holding his weapon as he then put his hand on Williams head and everything changed.

The next moment William found himself chained down to the ground with what looked like words as Naruto and the biggest Fox that Williams had ever seen before came into view, "It looks as if the Sith have employed ninjas do their dirty work for them, what you think old friend?"

The huge Fox then spoke, "Yes it would appear so however I recognize part of this work, clearly someone has learned from the Snake."

William was still trying to understand what was going on as the two of them then did something that made his world go black before he returned back to his body in the real world, the young man was also now studying his Lightsaber intent till he found something that was on the side, William had never given the strange markings any second thoughts but he did remember that they had not always been there and now realized that ever since they had been there he had yet not decided to create his own saber and continue to use his mother's.

Naruto then used the force to disassemble the Lightsaber in front of everyone surprising then greatly at his skills and then proceeding to let all the pieces except the one piece that had the markings on it fall to the ground, he then made several unusual hand gestures and touched the metal which then proceeded to unravel into liquid of some kind that then began to hit the ground.

As soon as this thing was undone William suddenly felt a strong vision from the Force come over him, the vision showed a strange mountain with faces carved into a then a small restaurant with the only words visible being Ramen.

The vision then continued on the inside of the stand revealing a young woman with long blonde hair and what appeared to be the same kind of marks on her cheeks as his within looked at him and he felt a strong pull with the force.

As the vision ended he looked up at the young man in shock who had also have seen the same as him, "I know where that is, that this is your vision and your trial to become a true Jedi."

"Where is it?" he asked.

"The Land of Fire, and that stand is located in the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said to him as he then proceeded to walk back and sit down by the fire as he then began to eat his meal.

William was surprised by this, "I don't know if I can do this, you have the same vision perhaps you are meant to come with me."

Naruto stopped eating at this point and looked him right in the eyes as he then said, "That will not be possible and I will say nothing more on that matter, remember this bit of advice for where you are going these people are dangerous and deception is their bread and butter... After all I should know, I was raised to do one thing."

Everyone was shocked by these words but then he continued, "But now, I've got nothing to fight for... There's someone who could be a Jedi in that village and I sense that this is your test just be careful."

William then picked up the pieces of his Lightsaber especially the blue crystal and proceeded to walk away but not before he came face-to-face with his father as the two of them exchanged true looks of happiness between them they had shared such a long time, many questions seemed to be just waiting to be asked but at the moment there are plenty of questions.

Mavis then proceeded to sit down beside him and gave him a true smile that he had not had in such a long time, Silas then said that they would talk the next day after things had calmed down.

XX

It had taken some time for Silas to find his son again who was busy outfitting his personal speeder that he and his older brother had refurbished so long ago, as Silas entered the garage where the speeder was stored he saw his son preparing for the long journey ahead.

"I don't know what to think anymore father, that thing on mother's Lightsaber was driving me to the dark side and I didn't even know it."

"Ever since we lost our allies the Uzumaki we have been hiding away and with what we have seen today perhaps we should not have been, this has been our wake up call and I think this will be quite safe with you especially for this path you must now walk." Silas said as he then a strange looking cube over to his son.

"I can't take this father."

"Yes you can, as you know we have more than one of them and you are going to need all the help you can get." his father said.

"What about that kid, I can tell he's very dangerous but he's no Sith at least not anymore." Williams said.

"The force and time will guide us and I believe him as well, when he fought you my son I felt both the light and dark side were in harmony with him... He may be the second chosen one and I don't even think he understands what that means." Silas said.

"We don't even know his name father?"

"He knows this village my son and I believe your answers about him will be revealed there in good time."

William understood what had been said and put the cube away later as he then hopped onto his bike sped away knowing that his adventure had only begun as well as a flight for this world.

End of C3

Development Diary 3

first of all I'd like to say that I am sorry it took so long to produce this particular chapter but a lot of things have been going on and I am currently working on three other stories at the same time, needless to say it is not easy and is given the opportunity to prove some of the work.

I even went back and did a little work on the earlier chapters here and there, plus I've recently been able to play battlefront and see the new movie which gave me new ideas on where to take things in this story and luckily is taking place so far in the future that the new movies will actually give me some great ideas but can also be referenced for some things but also allow me to create a new story.

At the same time this chapter allow me to set up a few characters and some events that have yet to happen, I hope you all enjoy this chapter please note it will take a good long while before the next lines up as I have several other stories to work, at this moment in time and quite a bit of things to do also.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

C4, A New Empire

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX Near The Coast of the Land of Fire.

(Rey's Theme is playing in the background.)

William had just finish eating his breakfast and putting up his camp as first rays of sunshine were shining down upon him welcoming the new day's arrival, as he put the last of his items upon the speeder bike that showed signs of it's age but yet still had a certain beauty to it.

He then proceeded to mount the bike as as he still had a long journey ahead of him, thanks to its unique properties and technology it easily flew about water and then the Land of Fire.

William had rarely been at peace in such a long time thanks to the strange young man who in many ways was his superior, for the first time he allowed the force to simply guide him along his journey to this Hidden Leaf Village he had seen in his vision knowing that many of his questions could be answered there.

Eventually the road led into a area populated by trees as far as the eye could see and off in the distance a strange mountain with what looked like faces upon the rocky surface, and eventually he could make out a rather large wall that was quite impressed to say the least.

He stopped at the security guard post shocking many of them in the process, after a few moments they pointed towards a red Tower off in the distance which he then began to drive to.

As he continued upon his journey he eventually felt the will of the living Force telling him to stop, he then looked to his right only to see the food stand from his vision.

As he entered the stand he was shocked by what he saw as it was the same from his vision, the same picture was hanging upon the wall for all see and just to his left was the young girl from his vision.

"Who are you?" he asked not knowing what to expect as he was now in unfamiliar territory.

To his surprise she simply responded, "I'm no one!"

XX The Lost Lands, The Ship Graveyard.

Akima Fett, Bow and the two Padawan sisters Mavis and Quorra were currently walking through the beginning of the ship graveyard once again looking for the parts that would fix Akima's ship Slave Five, unlike the first time where they had been ambushed they were now aware of the many droids all around them and also salvaging what they could from the wreckage.

As they walked by they notice a rather old battle droid and a small pit droid salvaging some parts and talking amongst themselves, "I tell you this old Republic cruiser has some of the best parts, it's a shame not all the Separatist ships have the best parts."

The small droid let out a response along with his mannerisms which were then answered by the Battle droid, "Well I was hoping that they would have quality over quantity, after all I did start out as a Separatist droid you know!"

The 4 women could not help but find that a bit funny in a way as they continued onward only to see both R4-D4 and Prime currently supervising the recovery of several star fighters and Republican drop ships from one of the hangers, R4 was the first among them to notice them and left out several cheerful sounds.

At this point in time Prime also turned around and much to their own surprise gave them a warm welcome in his own way, "Well it is good to see you all here again and I might add without that one arrogant meat bag who was most rude."

All 4 of the women could only think about that was, 'Thanks a lot William!'

Right at this point the young man they had been hoping to see also walked out of the hangar and was honestly surprised to see them, "Well it is a surprise to see you all again, but my question should be why are you here as I already talked to Master Silas."

Akima stepped forward and brought out a small hologram projector which showed the parts she needed as she spoke, "I was actually hoping that these parts are still in working order or my ship will never leave the planet."

This caught him by surprise as well as his droid companions who under the impression that it was impossible to leave the planet because of the hyperdrive core acting like a magnet which caused all the crashes in the first place over 250 years ago.

Akima could clearly see the expression of 'does not compute' and decided to enlighten them, "The hyperdrive on my ship is relatively small and does not have some of the same materials that the larger ones must use which are what this planet uses as a magnet to drag them down to the surface, but unfortunately my ship is rather old and I haven't bothered to get these particular parts replace when I should have luckily I know there are some suitable replacements are here if I can find them?"

She then noticed the look of concern on his face as he then asked, "I hope this is not a relatively well-known thing, especially since there are particularly small hyper drives in a sense littered all over this planet and I would not like for the Sith to learn of this that are still on this planet."

Akima and Bow could understand what he meant as they had long suspected that some form of Sith that had survived on this world, with everything they had seen over the years it only made a great deal of sense.

Mavis then became curious as she then remember that everyone had wanted to repair as many of the ships in the graveyard as possible in case they ever needed to leave the planet in some kind of emergency and wondered if it was even possible considering these older ships and their hyperdrives.

"Guys what about the old evacuation plan in case things don't work out here, if what you say is true then how would we ever do it?" Mavis asked.

Akima understood what the younger girl was saying and responded accordingly, "Until recently it's just been a plan, but thanks to him it's become more of a reality after all they were here for the graveyard and what lies inside it so we must plan accordingly as well."

"Unfortunately that means were going to need some help and there is only one person we can trust to do that, but we still need to repair Slave Five just to get off this planet." Bow said.

Naruto could feel the will of the Force not only telling him to help them but also to accompany them on this little adventure for some reason, even though he had accomplished much he still felt that the living Force was still very mysterious at times.

"I believe I can help you in your search, however I believe it would be in everyone's interest if I were to accompany you on this mission." He said.

Prime was also very excited until he looked at his master's face and realized that this was a much more subtle kind of mission, "But master I can be quite subtle when I wish to be."

"Like the dear you killed which then proceeded to fall out of a tree?" Naruto asked.

"As I said before it was already up there, but I will neither confirm nor deny that I had any involvement in it's demise." Prime said.

Naruto could not help but rolled his eyes as he let out a chuckle and then said, "Let's get going."

XX Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire.

William and the young girl he had just meet then proceeded to exit the ramen stand while talking, "So let me get this straight, you are some kind of mystical space wizard?"

William could see from her point of view how far-fetched it seemed including space travel of all things since this world barely had any kind of flying vehicles of it's own design, the fact that she was even listening to him was a good sign.

"I would not describe the Jedi order in that particular light however it does work as a somewhat simple explanation I suppose." He said realizing he still had much convincing to do and decided to heed the strange young man's warning about these people as some of them gave him a particular set of nerves to say the least.

The young girl then noticed the speeder bike and walked over to it and convinced that's it was just some trick he was using, but as she then began to examine it she realized this was no trick whatsoever she turned to look at him with a sense of wonder.

"How did you do that?" she asked him.

He just gave her a rather plain look and then spoke, "This is not sorcery or whatever you ninjas can do it is a type of technology that this world has never seen before now."

Everyone was still in shock at what he had just said and could not believe it, after all for many of them what he had just said was only found in sci-fi books after all.

And yet here it was standing before them or rather floating before them, he then simply boarded the speeder and turned back to her.

"I will be heading to the Hokage tower to talk to your leader perhaps it would be a good idea to accompany me there." He asked.

"I don't know what to think of all this but something is telling me to go with you, I don't even know your name?"

He let out a small chuckle as he put his helmet and goggles on and then said, "It's William and you would be?"

"Aki Uzumaki."

"Well then Aki it is a pleasure to meet you, now hop on and let's it go." he said as she then hopped on back of the speeder as it came to life once more.

Before he spent off he spoke once more, "All right here we go, you've taken your first steps into a much larger world."

(the transition effect is seen on screen going from the bottom of the screen up to reveal the next segment.)

XX Slave 5, in hyperspace en route to New Imperial Galaxy 61 station.

The formidable starship known as Slave 5 shot through hyperspace with a grace and elegance that very few ships seemed to possess in this day and age, while it looked much like the infamous Slave 1 it was considerably more advanced and dangerous.

And yet to Akima Fett it was home, and a home with some guests at this time which she was not very accustomed to in all honesty well except for Bow that is.

The small living area was currently occupied by three young women and from Akima's perspective a former ninja and one astrometric droid with a rather unique paint job to put it mildly, Bow for the most part could not turn her eyes away from what she was seeing as this young man who might only be a slightly bit younger than the two sisters began to instruct them.

"I sense conflict in both of you and even dare I say it a bit of a rebellious side, while it's a good sign since you are still teenagers after all much like myself... And to be fair I am bit of a prankster as well." he admitted to them.

The two sisters were eager to hear everything he had to say and listen very intently, "Right now we're going through many changes in this never-ending road towards adulthood and unfortunately it's responsibilities, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have any fun along the way."

"Why is that?" Quorra asked him.

"A good question you have asked, but to some the answers are never simple and easy." Naruto said.

"I find that simple and easy never work out in the end from my own experiences, I do pray for it sometimes though." Akima said not realizing she had caught the young man's attention in the process.

"Yes you are right after all but it does not mean we should not try, I sense much anger and also sadness in you Akima for something that was never in your control but you wish it was." Naruto said to her.

"Are you okay Akima?" Mavis asked her older friend.

"Yes it's just something I don't like to talk about much, what about you boy... Ha ha you know it just came to mind that I don't even know your name?" Akima said realizing after all this time she had not yet asked this simple question.

Naruto felt quite comfortable around these people and decided to level with them, before he could speak he heard R4 making worried like sounds only to be calm down by gentle hand upon his head as his master decided to tell his story, "My name, you know there was a time I was not to sure what my name was... For a time people called me Monster! Demon! and even Murder!"

The girls could only listen intently as he continued, "And then there were those who said my real name, Naruto Uzumaki and it gave me a sense of purpose and knowing this is who I am... But then new names came like a loser and that thing among others, and then when I tried to save a friend of his own darkness and failed to do so they called me traitor and cast me out like they were doing me a favor in the end."

The girls had to admit that they were learning a lot more about him than they ever thought possible, "That's how I ended up in the ship graveyard looking for a place to hide, and that's where I met him the spirits who would train me in the ways of the Force."

The girl had seen the spirits before but they could tell this was something more, "My first master was none other than Darth Sidious of the Sith Knights and the dark Lord of the Galactic Empire, he trained me in the ways of the dark side and made me for time a Sith Lord and he gave me another name which I will only use against my enemies... Darth Maelstrom, but what am I now Sith? Jedi? I guess that I am something new and a new name will be needed as well."

The girls were speechless for all intensive purposes and realized there was so much more to him, Mavis could not help but ask this next question, "What happened to your dark master?"

Naruto gave a sad smile as he responded, "The only reason he was able to teach me was because of the living Force's well, he chose the Dark side and became so a part of it that his fate was sealed from that point onward except to pass on what he knew to me so that I could use it but not like Sith much like the first to wield the Force which have been long since forgotten thanks to the endless march of time and change."

Everyone was speechless as the alarm went off warning that they were approaching their destination, "Thanks for the story and it's nice to meet you Naruto but now we're about to arrive so come on."

Everyone entered Slave 5 cockpit to watch the blue white show of Hyperspace giveaway to the black void of space build with stars in the background and amongst them a rather large and impressive looking space station directly before them, the three Force users had never seen anything like it in their lives.

All around the station were many cargo and personal ships flying about as well as many rather large Imperial Star Destroyers, from time to time a tie fighter could be seen flying around or providing escort or some of the civilian ships as they went about their business but what was striking was that many of them actually had unique markings about them making them all very different even to the Star Destroyers.

Akima then decided to give a bit of a story of her, "Welcome to New Imperial Galaxy 61 Station, it's a deep space trading refueling station set up by the New Empire unfortunately it will soon be in the hands of the New Republic soon and any hope for rogue Jedi will be lost with it."

This caught Naruto's attention almost immediately, "What problem would the New Republic have with the Jedi?"

"That is a very long story and in a way a very personal one as well, but to give you a quick summary the new Republic uses the new Jedi order that they helped create like their own personal attack dogs, some of the Jedi Masters didn't take too kindly to that and neither did some of the people who helped create the New Empire when they left Republic." Akima said.

For some reason Naruto had a very bad feeling about this and knew he needed to know the whole story, Quorra then decided to put her own two cents into the conversation, "Well it's still in the new Empire's hands right now so I don't think we should have to worry about anything at all."

Naruto could not help but let out a nervous chuckle as he then pointed to a ship with Republic markings on it, "You just had to jinx us didn't you."

End of C4.

Development Diary 4

first of all I like to apologize for taking so long with this story but a lot of things have happened within this year but I never stopped working on the chapter, plus I had a lot of new videogames to work on as well as stories that are still in development and also certain things that happened in my hometown.

Since I live in Las Vegas the October 1 shooting has had a major impact on all of us who live here and I would be lying if I said we weren't afraid but we were also still getting over the shock of everything which hasn't helped much in the long run.

And yet we are Vegas Strong and we are going to keep on living our lives for those who are still here and those who are not, and now the holidays are here as well and I will admit this will be a rather interesting year and I hope nothing else tragic will happen to anyone.

As for the story I hope you all like it and will begin work shortly on the next chapter as for release date I don't know when that will happen for the next one but I am hoping it will be soon, but also made a few changes in a few parts of this chapter which will be edited into the older ones soon I hope.

with that said happy holidays and please read and review.


End file.
